Coming Back for Revenge
by misfitvampirequeen
Summary: This takes place at the end of Graduation. Elena is being attacked by Kol. The veil goes up and Elena sees the last moments between Bonnie and Jer. Elena figures out with the help of someone that she is died. But who did it. Take a journey with me while we find those answers and see love bloom in many places and watch reunions happens. Rated M for later chapters planned.
1. Chapter 1

_This takes place at the end of Graduation. Elena is being attacked by Kol. The veil goes up and Elena sees the last moments between Bonnie and Jer. Elena figures out with the help of someone that she is died. But who did it. Take a journey with me while we find those answers and see love bloom in many places and watch reunions happens. Rated M for later chapters planned._

_Hello guys and thank you for taking the time to read my story. This takes place at the end of Graduation. Elena is being attacked by Kol. The veil goes up and Elena sees the last moments between Bonnie and Jer. Elena figures out with the help of someone that she is died. But who did it. Take a journey with me well we find these answers and see love bloom in many places and watch reunions happens. Let me know what you think._

I pushed open the basement door. And walked in yelling. "Bonnie? Jer? Are you guys here?" I hear movement. I turn around to see Kol.

"Speaking of unfinished business." Kol says.

Before I can say anything or think he advances on me. He has his fangs out. He slams me to the ground, where I hit my head hard. I feel his weight on me. I throw my hands up to cover my face. But instead of feeling his fangs I feel darkness coming over me.

When I awake I don't see Kol. The veil must be closed. I scramble to my feet hoping it's not true. I just want to be able to say good bye to Jer before it closes. I then hear voices and take off towards them. I stop short when I see Bonnie talking to someone. I step back to hide.

"No,no. You can't be dead!" Jer said.

How? Why can I still him? Maybe the veil didn't go up yet.

"Do me this one favor. Tell Elena and Caroline I'm spending the summer with my mom." Bonnie said.

What is she talking about? Why can't she tell us herself?

"I can't, they need to know." He spoke.

I was beyond lost now. Maybe I hit my head to hard that my vampire healing ain't working right. Or maybe I was still out get attacked by Kol and this is a dream. That had to be it.

"For the first time in forever my friends are okay. I don't want to take that from them." Bonnie says. She turns and starts walking towards me. I see her Grams now. She turns back around again. "I am going to be okay I promise." She then takes Grams hand and walks closer to me.

I move further back. I don't want to be caught. I watch them walk right by me. They were gone. I move to walk towards Jer but I feel a hand grip my wrist. I turn around to face them.

"Why hello Darling. Long time since I last laid eyes on you." Kol says with a devilish smirk in place.

God this was turning out to be my worst fucking day. I try the rip my wrist away from him, but to no avail. I look in his eyes to see the evil glint in place. I knew I stood no chance but there was no way I was going to stand here and let him kill me. I had to fight, I had to have a chance to say goodbye to Jer before he was gone.

"Darling, do you hold no love for me? Can you not hold still for a moment while I take in this great presence? Elena there is no running now, you are stuck." Kol said.

He flashed his fangs and I knew it was coming. My chance to survive was to fight the best I could. If only I had help like last time. That's it! Jer, is still down here.

"Help, J..." was all I could yell before a hand came down hard on my mouth. I could taste the blood in my mouth from the hand knocking my lips into my teeth. I started to fight back.

"Darling, oh my darling. You are such a foolish young naive girl. But I can't get past any of this. Elena here with me. But yet I cannot claim this as my own. Oh how I wish I could say it was at my hands. But I can still have my fun with you. Oh how I will take great pleasure in our time to together." Kol said while fighting of my attempts to free myself.

"Sweet, sweet Elena it is best you stop fighting while you still can. I would truly hate to bring harm to you." He looked me in the eyes. In flash his arm was gone from my mouth and around my throat. His other arm snaked around my waist and I was pull with my back to his chest.

"What in the world am I talking about? I would gladly harm you. I would take pride in it. I would have my revenge after all this time waiting." He whispered in my ear. "Go ahead scream, I know you want to. Let's see if poor Jeremy can hear his dead sister scream." He said in a hush tone as he laughed.

I didn't let my mind process anything he said because in that second I felt my throat being released. I took no time to recover and screamed. "Help! Jer please help!"

I heard footsteps on the ground getting closer. I knew Jer was still here. I start to push back with all my weight and strength against Kol. But it was no use he held on with bruising force. I could feel my hip bone cracking under his hand.

"Don't fight against me my sweet. I wouldn't want to see my old buddy hurt more than he is already going to be. Or would you rather cause him more grief then he faces with your death?" Kol says while he bends down to talk in a low voice by my ear.

I can feel each breath he takes brushing against my ear and neck. Then I feel the vilest thing. He lays a small soft kiss on my neck. He darts his tongue out a licks once before he bits in my flesh. I let a yelp out.

"Now be a good girl Elena or next time I will rip that sweet neck of yours wide open." Kol harshly speaks thru gritted teeth.

I start to think about what he said. My death. So the veil has yet to go up. If so why did Bonnie leave? But before I could think about anything else I heard Jer yell my name.

"Elena! Is that you Elena?" Jer yelled.

"Jer it's me. I am over here." I spoke just as Jer came in to view.

"Good girl. Just keeps this up and your throat will stay intake." Kol whispered in my ear. "Hello old buddy. Can you see me too?" Kol spoke.

Jer was now standing in front of booths of us. His mouth hung open but he recovered quickly. "How is this possible the veil is up?" Jer spoke while taking a step forward.

That's when everything that Kol has been saying final sinks in. Tears come to my eyes as I speak. "Jer I'm dead."

"Bloody hell she finally gets. Now that this is over I can get on to some more pressing matters like torturing." Kol says.

With one final effort I push away from Kol. As my feet stumble for a second I regain myself and get to Jer. At least I will be with him now. I grasp his arm and move to hug him.

"Elena I can't feel you either. Elena what the hell happened? Wait Bonnie will know what to do. Maybe she can do the same thing she did for me. Bonnie! Bonnie I need your help please!" Jer starts to scream.

What is he talking about? What did Bonnie do for him? I start to bite my lips as I start to worry. How is he going to talk to Bonnie if we are both dead?

_ Okay guys this is the first chapter rewrite of the story. There is nothing added it is the same but instead I have added Chapter 1 and 2 together and went through and fixed my mistakes I can find. I should have the next chapter up soon. Once I am done going through the already written chapters fixing them I will start on new chapters. I am hoping to have this story at least 20 chapters if not more but my goal is 20 chapters for now. It might get longer because I do not want to rush the story but yet I want to make sure it flows at a smooth pace._


	2. Chapter 2

"Jer, Bonnie can't see the dead. How is she going to help us? It's over the veil is up. We are both gone. The Gilbert's are gone. I was the last." I say starting to cry again. There would be no long life. No me and Damon forever in time. No college, no nothing. I fought so long to just be dead. Kol got his revenge, he killed me. I killed him and countless others in the process so this is what I deserved for all the wrong I have done. I never had a chance at a happy long life.

"I hate to burst your bubble mates." Kill starts laughing. "You're sayings are so funny. Now back to my point. Bonnie is no longer on the living side either. It looks like dear Jeremy forgot to mention a small but important detail. The young Bennett witch is dead. She died bringing your dear brother here back to life." He says nonchalantly. "Ha ha sorry mate I should have let you tell her that important fact. Go ahead by all means tell dear old Elena her best friend is dead with her while her brother is alive and well. Don't fret Elena there is still a chance for more baby Gilbert's running around." Kol starts laughing as he walks towards me.

All I saw was red. Bonnie was dead. She died bringing my brother back for me. And what do I do. I get myself fucking killed. And to top it all off I hear it from Kol instead of either of them. No Bonnie just leaves without a word, instead she wants Jer to tell me all about it. And here I thought the veil was still down.

"Jer is this true? Is Bonnie dead? Wait are you really...you know alive?" I ask with my voice shaking. I wanted him to be alive so bad, but I always hoped I would be there with him till he passed. I never thought I would be on the other side watching him. But this was his second chance at life. Just like I got when I was turned.

"Elena I am alive." He said with a smile on his face. "Sorry you heard it from Kol before me. But Bonnie never wanted you guys to find out that she was dead, she wanted me to tell you that she was with her Mom. It was never supposed to happen like this." He shakes his head as he gives Kol an evil look. He then takes a step closer to Kol. "If you won't dead I would kill you myself again. But I don't have time for you."

"Jer, if Bonnie brought you back maybe she can do it for me? We have to find Bonnie" I start to tell him but he stops me.

"Elena we will figure this out. But how did die? Did Kol kill you? I swear if he did I will find a way to kill him again." Jer says as his voice starts to raise.

"Mate as much as I wish I could take credit for this. I must say I cannot. I do however know who did." Kol says with a smirk I place the whole time.

Jer reaches to grasp Kol, but feels nothing but air. "I swear to God Kol you better tell me who did it or so help you I will have Bonnie bring you back so I can just kill you again."

"As much as you would like that it is not going to happen. Bonnie doesn't have the power and you are just a boy. You got lucky the first time, you would never have the chance the second time around. Now I am down playing these games. Say goodbye Elena." And with that Kol snakes his arms around my waist and pulls me to his chest.

With no time to say goodbye to Jeremey or a chance to fight back, Kol flashes us away. I feel the air rushing pass me stop. I look around a see that we are in the woods by the grave yard. It takes me a minute to figure out that we are in the same stop I told Kol to kill me.

Kol leans down next to me ear and starts to speak. "Do you know where we are? I would hope you would never forget this spot. I had my chance to end your inadequate life. But no your dear brother had to come to your rescue. If I had killed you then I would have all rights to claim your death. But no, I only have the claim of the one that will torture you for the rest of your death." And with that he runs one of his hands over my stomach and up chest to its final place around my neck.

"Oh the fun I will have with you my darling Elena." He places a small kiss on my neck before he sinks his fangs in. I try to fight back but my attempts are defective. The next I feel is my neck snapping.

"There is more to come my sweet Elena. This is just the beginning.

_Elena POV_

I could vaguely feel my bones in my neck popping back in place as my neck healed. I could feel the fang marks in my neck closing themselves as my body begin to heal itself. I knew in the back of my mind that I would wake again soon, but I didn't want too. I wanted to stay like this to avoid what every Kol would bring next. This was not how I wanted to spend my afterlife. I wanted the reunion with my loved ones. I wanted to see Jenna, my parents, my uncle, and Ric again. I didn't want to be tortured till I begged for it all to end just to find out again and again that is will never stop. But sadly I have to face the fact this is my life now.

_Kol POV_

I stood there looking down at the doppelganger. I knew I didn't need to snap her neck, I could have drank from here till she passed out. But then where is the fun it that. There was none. I could not come right out and say I was the one that killed her because no the veil went up just at the right time. But as I stood there watching her on that dirty ground I watched her die but it was just not satisfying. Now I will have all the time in the world to bring her pain and take pleasure in it.

I picked Elena up off the ground and held her in my arms. I bent down and sniffed her neck where I bit her. Her blood smelt so good it was too hard to pass up. I bent my mouth down licked her neck once and then sank my fangs deep into her. I knew she would not feel it, but it was not pain I sought to cause it was the pleasure of drinking her blood that I wanted. After a few deep gulps I pulled back and stood up with her still in my arms. I vamped us out of there. I wanted to take her to a very special place for the next step in my game.

_Elena POV_

I awoke with a sudden intake of breath. I raised to a sitting position and placed my hand on my chest. I start to look around. I was in front of the Grill. I could see people walking by me on the street like nothing was going on. I stood up to make sure I got a good look around. I watched a women walking towards me. I reached my hand out, I just wanted to verify the theory of me being dead. It was no shock when my hand went right thru her. I don't know what I was thinking I knew it would happen, I guess I just wished that my theory would be proved wrong and I would be alive. I move to start walking with the people around me but I feel a hand come down quick on my shoulder.

"Where do you think you are going, Doppelganger?" His British accent spoke.

"Kol I am not doing this. I know I killed you and I am sorry for that. But the mark need to be complete. We needed the cure. Now just let me go. You have snapped my neck, what more could you want!" I screamed. I knew no one around us was the wiser. They could not see us or hear us so it wasn't like they would stop to look at us. And I hoped just maybe that Kol would let me go to final have peace and watch my brother and friends live. But I knew that was a long shot.

In one move Kol had me pulled to his chest with both arms wrapped around me. He held me close for a second and them moved his hand to my hair to smooth it down, when he was done he brought it to my face and tilted my chin up to see his face, while he held in place with his thumb and forefinger.

"My dear Elena, I never thought I was harming you or getting in your way. I am sorry for that by all means please forgive me all I wanted to do was get us a nice sit inside the Grill to talk. But by all means I never meant to hold you back. Please go I will leave you peace." Kol spoke in a soft tone barely above a whisper.

He then placed a soft kiss on my forehead before he looked into my eyes again. I was too busy trying to process in my head what was happening. Kol was never sweet, this was out of character for him. I wasn't till the pressure of his forefinger and thumb on my chin got tighter. I could feel my bones pressing in on themselves getting ready to break, was when I took in all of Kol's face not just his eyes. There on his lips he held a smirk. It was all a lie. He did it to get my guard down.

"Such a naïve stupid girl. Did you really think I would just let you go? By your face you did at first. Ha-ha that is so cute. You really believed I had a soft side. My darling I have long ago flipped my switch and plan on never turning it back. And as for the killing part I plan on killing you in every way I have plotted till it grows old and think of new ways. And the cure Elena, where did it get you? I see that you are still a vampire so tell me what good came from it? I see nothing but you dead and someone worse than me after everyone you love." Kol spat out. "Now Elena you are going to be a nice girl and you are going to join me inside of the Grill." He let go of my chin and turned towards the door.

I watched him place his hand on the door while I stood there. There would be no chance in hell that I would ever follow him in to there. As soon as he clears the door I would make my run for it and find somewhere to hide from him. But no he had other plans because in an instead he was in front of me. He took a hold of my upper arm with bruising force.

"Now Elena I asked nicely I thought. So are you going to join me willingly or will I have to force you. Because right now I can think of a few things I would like to do to you." The smirk came out again as he talking.

I still stood there looking at him. Do I listen or do I try to fight back?

"Tick, Tock Elena. My tolerance is running out!" Kol yelled at me. He then lent down by my ear and whispered, "You don't want to find out what I can do when I get mad. I would really hate to injury that fair skin of yours."

I didn't have time to react. By the time he was done saying those words I felt my back bite into the brick wall of the Grill. He had his body pressed against mine and my hands were immobilized to my sides. I was trapped, there was no way out. I could feel my blood dripping down my back caused from when I was slammed in the bricks. I watched as Kol's eyes turned blacked and his fangs came out.

"I never wanted it to come to this. This is now just some extra entertainment before the next act. But I will gladly take part in what hands I am dealt. This is going to be so much pleasure."

_Alright guys here is the next fixed chapter again it is merged together to make it long and easier flow of reading. I should have the next chapter up here soon with the already written chapters then it off to work and the next chapter of this story. Hope you guys are like the fixed things in this chapter. Again there was no added scenes to this chapter just fixing of spelling and things that I noticed out of place. Thank you hope you keep reading._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kol Pov**_

I was never one to turn down a gift. Even though I have spent a lot of time in a box I still remembered not to be rude. My mother raised me to be better, even after she began to hate her abominations. I have seen her on the other side many times I stayed hiding watching her and could see the pain and longer lingering in her eyes. She was never far from one of my siblings. I wondered was she happy or sad when I finally took my last breathe on earth. Hell why did I care? I was more than happy to be where I was now. I had everything I wanted. I had the beautiful doppelganger by my side, I held the secret of her death, and held the mean to her dark future. But there was only real pleasure in two of those.

My musing came to an end when I saw Elena's eyes focus on something on the right of us. She stood there not screaming or fighting back. She had relaxed under the pressure of my body. If I would not have known better I would have said I drained her dry. But I had let my fangs appear but I never embedded them in to the creamy skin of her neck, not to say I wouldn't here soon.

I turned my gaze to where hers was. I could see now why there was now fight left in the young naive vampire. The object of all her affection was there with the person she most disliked. I turned my eyes back to Elena and watched a teardrop slip from her eye.

I leaned my lips close to her left ear and whispered, "My dear Elena as much as it pains to see you cry, which it really does, did you think he really would mourn you for long?"

Her eyes snapped to mine, all I could see was hurt and lost hope in them. No rage, anger, or revenge. For a vampire that had no emotions not long before she died she held her emotions intake.

Her words stumbled from her a mouth below a whisper, "Just do it Kol. I have nothing now." I held no clue to the meaning of her words still she spoke again. "I have been gone less than twenty-four hours and Damon is with the one person I hate. The person who has repeatedly pretended to be me and stands there as me now. Can he not tell us two apart? Or did he never truly care about me? Don't even answer Kol, I don't want to hear your smart ass remarks. I want this to be done between us. Take me now and do whatever you want to so I can find my peace somehow."

I was right, her fight was gone from her now. But I saw a spark of something light in her eyes as she spoke. She held now love for Damon, and held no real hate for Katherine. She was now close to shut down. She was close to flipping her switch in the other world. Where once flipped here there would be no turning it back on. She would feed on everyone's pain. The only way to have emotions again would be to cross through the veil back into the living.

"Elena, as much as I love hearing those words come from you I plan on dragging this out for you. But I promise you, you will grow to love the feeling of pain I bring you. Maybe one day soon you will be bagging for it on bender knee. But today is not the day you will. But I can do one thing you have asked me for." And with that I flashed my fangs at her, through my smile, and bite in to her soft delicate throat.

At first I drank from her in long deep gulps, then I slowed to a barely noticeable pull. Her blood was like heaven. It tasted bitter and sweet at the same time. She tasted if spring water and wildflowers mixed together but at the same time she tasted of death and hate. Her blood could bring out the widest in a person but at the same time bring out the best in someone. She had a way of drawing to the most evil people to her. I could now understand stand why everyone wanted to be close to her. There was nothing that she held in her soul that someone would not want. And now she was falling into the worst hands. I was going to take her and turn her into the person she was when she flipped her switch. Even the Salvatore brothers wouldn't want to force her to change back. And I will do all this without forcing her to flip her switch for long.

I was brought out of my thinking when I felt a nip on my shoulder were her head rested. I released her neck and looked down at Elena. Her brown hair pulled back from her neck laid open to me still. Her body pressed as close to mine. One hand as draped over my shoulder while the laid lose around my waist. If I did not know any better I would say the naive girl was grow more use to being around me. I watched her for one more second before I bite into her neck again. It was then I felt her own fangs prick my skin. I let her pull one time on my blood before I reached my hands up to her neck. I pulled away from her.

"Elena that is a big no no."

As much as I loved the feel of her soft lips and tongue on my skin I had to do this. Before she could even reply to be I snapped her neck roughly. I released her neck and watched her fall to the ground. I admired my handy work for a second before I picked her up and carried her in to the Grill. I knew my plan was changing now but I knew I still would have fun with all this. I now no longer wanted to torture Miss Elena. I know wanted to change her and find a way for both of us to come back to the living. Because that would be where the real fun would begin

_Elena' s POV_

God could the guy not figure out a better way of knocking me out for a little bit. I mean he has been around forever and all he can come up with is breaking my neck? I guess it's the best I could ask for he is an insane original after all.

I could feel my neck mending its self-back together. I knew it would be only a matter of time before I woke up again. That was the one thing I was dreading right now. I didn't want to face a life where the one person I thought would stand by my side forever, ended up just forgetting about be like nothing was ever there. Was I just a play thing or a prize for Damon? Did he even ever love me or as it always been Katherine? If I was still alive would it all be the same? Would he be with me or would he still have left me today for that bitch? So many questions that would be left unanswered till Jeremy could talk to Bonnie.

The question that still bounced in my head, no matter what, was did I even want to know? Did I want to return to the living to only be hurt because of Damon's betrayal? Could I take the hurt and pain or would I lose it all again, like I did when I lost my brother?

I had to stop thinking about these things. So I focused on my body. I could tell my body was almost ready to wake. I didn't want to wake yet. So I forced my eyes to stay closed. I could now feel a presence near me. I could feel their eyes watching me. I could feel their soft hand rubbing circles on my shoulder. I could feel a warm breath on my neck every few seconds. It reminded me of the times I woke next to Damon. I felt my heart skip a beat when I thought of his name. My mind still called for him and my heart still ached from him. I was conflicted.

"Elena my dear, does your heart flutter for me at last? Or does my ears lie?"

I could feel every breath as the words were spoken. It was all a dream. I was alive and Kol was here to wake me from this nightmare. Wait Kol. My eyes shot open to warm brown eyes (if I have the eye color wrong please let me know) looking into mine. I was shocked to see Kol, but what shocked me was the warm pleasant gleam in his eyes and the wide smile on his face. It was the first I ever seen a softer side of him.

"Elena you can close your mouth now. As much as I love the look on your face the time and place are not appropriate." He then placed his fingers under my chin and closed my mouth. "Elena maybe once we leave the Grill you can show me just how great that mouth of yours is?"

I looked at him one more second before my hand came up then down hard across his cheek. I knew I had done it I watched it happen I just couldn't believe he never saw it coming for him. I sat there shocked waiting to see what Kol would do to me now. I mean he never thought saying something like that to a women would pass by so smoothly with no threat of a punishment? I don't care how old he is or how long he has been in a box you don't say shit like that to a women. His mother should have raised him better. But then we are talking about the Mikaelson family, all their genes were messed up in some way.

I was to busy thinking to realizes that I was no longing laying down. I was now pinned against the wall with a ever strong force against my throat and a body pressed tight against me. I cleared my mind and focused on my vision only to see the young face of Kol up close and personal. I could see every smooth contour of his face, his brown eyes turning black, the black veins creeping across his face, and his fangs poking out of from under his top lip. I knew I was done for again. I had passed off the psycho vampire again.

"Maybe this time Kol you could find that bat you are so fond of to knock me out. Or maybe you can drink me dry so it will take a tad bit longer for me to come back. Because me and you both know this is not over by a long shot." I knew he was mad but it still didn't stop me from choking out what was on my mind.

I was done with all this. I was ready to flip the switch so I could no longer feel the pain and hurt. I would not sit around and watch everyone in their happy fairy tale world while I was tortured in my afterlife. If Kol wanted the little vampire that stood around while everyone died for her he had another thing coming. The only thing I had left to fight for was my brother I had lost everything else when I died. There was nothing on this other side to go on for.

"That is what I have been waiting for Elena. How I loved watching you with no emotions on. You could be as bad as you wanted because you had no care in the world. You had the Petrova fire boiling in you. I see you have found that place again." Kol spoke. I could see the twinkle in his eyes and the smirk raise on his lips. "By all means MY dear doppelganger this is far from over."

With that I was pulled away from the wall. Only to be slammed into a chair. "Now Elena who do you still here?" Kol spoke in a calm voice now.

I looked around at everyone in the Grill before I spoke. "I see...see...that can't be right?"

"Go on it right, who do you see?" Kol said with a smirk on his face.

"I see my brother, all my friend's, Damon, Care, Matt, Stefen, that evil bitch, and..." My voice choked in my throat. It still hurt to see him. But know he was there felt good. I was more surprised to see who walked up next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Recap:_

_"I see my brother, all my friend's, Damon, Care, Matt, Stefen, that evil bitch, and..." My voice choked in my throat. It still hurt to see him. But know he was there felt good. I was more surprised to see who walked up next to him._

My father stood there watching Jeremy. My mother walked up next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. They watched the group with sad eyes. They must be hearing Jeremy telling the group about my death or they were sad that their son was around so many vampires. I wonder if it was the later can they tell that Kathrine is not me or are they fooled just like Damon? I didn't have time to worry about that I wanted to speak with my parents. I could find out why they are here, they were not supernatural so they should not be in this in-between place. Maybe they could help me figure out how to get away from Kol. But my hopes were dashed when my mother whispered in my father's ear and they were gone.

"They were very much here Elena. Your parents had hidden secrets not just about your birth. It is sad really that they died though. They could have helped you, stopped you from becoming a vampire, stopped Jeremy from becoming a hunter, and stopped you from ever knowing any vampires. But fate must not have gave them long enough strings to complete their task in time. Really if you think about it darling you would not be here getting tortured by me if your parents had told you about themselves." Kol spoke in a nonchalant way.

Next thing I had knew Kol was pulling me from the chair and we were speeding towards my friends. Once we stopped we were standing next to Damon. One of his arms was wrapped around Kathrine's waist to keep her close by her side. She was even wearing the light pair of jeans and blue tank top I had left in Damon's room. Her hair was straight and her makeup was subtle. She was playing the part of me as best as she could but instead of gym shoes she had short heels on. I still could not figure out why no one noticed the difference or if they did why no one was saying nothing. You could tell she was not me she was just plain old bitch Kathrine.

"Listen to what they have to say." Kol hissed in my ear.

"So you are saying Elena is gone, died at that?" Stefen said looking at Jer.

"Yes, that is not Elena that is Kathrine. I seen her with my own eyes guys. She is with Kol. We have to get her back." Jer said starting to raise his voice.

"So let me get this right. You came back from the dead. Bonnie is way with her mother. Elena is dead and with Kol. And this is Kathrine. Do I have everything right hunter?" Damon spat out. "Jer I believe you are back from the dead the vail has gone back up, but I find it hard to believe that this Kathrine. I have been with her right after the vail went back up. She came to me crying about not being able to say goodbye to you before you went up. Then you have Barbie here call us all together and not tell us why to come. When we get here your sister tries to hug you and you push her way saying that Elena is dead and that if she steps near you again that you will stake her. I understand you don't want your sister to be a vampire but this is a new low for you. Before I hear anything else I am out of here."

With that Damon and Kathrine turn to leave walking right through me and Kol. It is then that Jeremy notices us standing there watching what is going on. He smiles but does not say anything.

"Jer, I understand everything must be different for you coming back from the dead and all, but trust me that is your sister. She is not dead. Whatever you must have seen must be a side effect from coming back to life. If I was you I would go say you're sorry to your sister. If you have any other side effect please let me know." Stefen said and walked away.

That left Jeremy with Matt and Care. Could he convince them he was telling the truth or would they all believe that that bitch was me? Matt moved closer to his friend and but his hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

"Look Jer I understand it's hard to believe right now that you are back and your sister is still a vampire but it is true. But I will believe you if you say it's true but I will need more convincing and that is kind of hard to do right now. So when I get off work night why don't you stop by my place, okay?" Matt spoke.

"Yeah, sure thing Matt." Jer said and with that only Care was left.

Care looked at Jer and spoke "I am finding help. If Bonnie is gone we are going to need a witch and I know just where to find one."

With no other explaining Care was gone. She must believe at least somewhat if she was going to find a witch. But who did she know that was a witch besides Bonnie? And at least Matt kind of believed he was willing to meet with Jer tonight. But it looked like Stefen and Damon will be a lost cause.

With everyone gone now Jer looked towards us and motioned with his head towards the door. He wanted us to follow him. I moved to follow but felt Kol's hand snake around my waist and pull be back to him.

"There is no reason to why we can't talk here old pal. It's not like people will look at you funny for talking too your sister and me. I mean we have been friends and it is your sister. Maybe you will like to share the news with everyone else in here that your sister is dead and she is being tortured by your friend. I mean it really won't look to bad talking to yourself, all your friends think you have gone crazy from coming back to life after all." Kol said with laughter in voice.

With that Jer steps closer to us and whispers "If you do not wish to bring my sister outside to talk then I am done here. Elena you know where to find me."

With that Jer walked towards the door of the Grill. Once there he turned around looked at me with sad eyes and slipped out the door. There was no fight to make Kol follow him. He didn't want to make a scene in the Grill. Did want to make people think he had gone crazy but if he didn't want that then why have everyone meet him here? When the whole town thought he was dead. How was he to explain that?

I turned to face Kol and said, "Why could we not follow him? Why did you want to make a scene here Kol? He is the only one on my side here. He wants to help me come back!" I screamed the last part at him.

There was a hint of sadness in his eyes before he spoke, "You best watch your voice my dear Elena. He is not the only one that believes they can help you. As we speak Caroline is running to me dear brother to ask for a witch. But I will not give you up that easy. You killed me to find your damn cure and I will torture till I see fit to release you."

He moved closer to me, his nose inches from my nose. His body inches from mine. I could feel his breath creep over my skin as he breathed. I could feel the warmth of his heat radiating from his body. I could feel the heave of his chest as he inhaled and exhaled. I was drowning in the feelings. I felt Kol's hand run up my arm smoothly, over my neck to rest on my cheek where his fingers ran small circles.

"My darling, this game is far from over." He whispered to me.

I waited for the feel of my neck being snapped. But it never came. Just the circles on my face I was all I could feel till I felt his other hand running up my other arm. I knew the darkness was coming. I didn't want to feel it anymore. I didn't want to feel anything. The hope of finding a witch, the hope of coming back, the love I held for my friends, the happiness of seeing them live, none of it I didn't want to feel anything.

_**Kol POV**_

She turned around towards me and spoke, ""Why could we not follow him? Why did you want to make a scene here Kol? He is the only one on my side here. He wants to help me come back!"

She screamed the last at me and I could see the sadness in her eyes. She was losing her fight. She wanted to believe the chance that a witch would save her. But she was losing that hope as she spoke. She believed only her brother was fighting for her but she was wrong, so very wrong. I had to bring her back from the edge before here was no chance.

"You best watch your voice my dear Elena. He is not the only one that believes they can help you. As we speak Caroline is running to me dear brother to ask for a witch. But I will not give you up that easy. You killed me to find your damn cure and I will torture till I see fit to release you."

I stepped closer to her. I don't know why but I did. I knew my better judgement was getting the better of me. When I came here my switch was flipped back on. I could feel everything and that is how I kept. I did not was to feed off the evil and torment of others. I wanted to be able to feel the emotions run through me as I cause others torment. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realizes my hand was on her arm. It was so smooth and soft. Was the rest of her body like this? I needed to know. I ran my hand up her arm over her neck to rest my hand on her cheek where I ran small circles. Her skin was soft. I couldn't get enough of it. I hoped this would bring her back from the edge and it was working. But she also had to know this was far from over.

So spoke the words in a whisper, "My darling, this game is far from over."

I hoped she would be too caught up in the feeling of me rubbing circles on her face to really hear my words. I knew deep down the original game was over and I was going to play a new game with her. One that would hopefully bring us both back to the real world. I started to run my hand up her other arm. I looked into her eyes and that was when I knew everything changed not only for me but for her too.

I could see the change taking place in those eyes. She was wanting for the snap of her neck that I knew would never come. I wanted something different this time. I wanted to test the waters to see what the response was. But her eyes held something different. First there was terror of the darkness coming. But in a split second there was joy, hope, happiness, and then there was nothing. Her brown eyes were bottomless. She had no care in the world. She was empty of emotions.

My other hand had made it to her neck. And I pulled her close. I kissed her softly on the lips. I knew she would have no feeling from this kiss.

I pulled back from her lips a little and whispered across them, "My sweet darling Elena. I never wished for you to do this. I wanted the fire but not to burn the woods down. I will hold hope for both of us now."

I kissed her once again on her sweet lips and I was gone. I left her there in the Grill. There was no fun with someone with their switch flipped. I had to find a way to bring us back and quick before this got out of hand.

_Author Note: Okay guys what do you think? Please review and let me know what you think. I am also taking suggest on how the veil will open again. Do you want Bonnie to open it from within, Care to find a witch (aka Klaus), Kol to find away, or other? I will set a poll up for this so you guys will have time to vote. But it will not be coming out in the next chapter. We have some time to before this happens. Next up we will see Caroline and the start of her journey to find a witch. Also I have two people I have in mind to pair Caroline with either Klaus or Stefen. You guys choose in reviews. If no answers I will randomly pick the person or maybe I will bounce back and forth. ;) _


End file.
